


Write Up My Heart

by Verya310



Series: Waifu Works [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya310/pseuds/Verya310
Summary: Steve and Tony were best friends who drifted apart. It wasn't Tony's fault so why does Steve keep writing him up? That's abuse of his student council powers.





	Write Up My Heart

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here again, Mr. Stark."

"What can I say, Nick..." Tony slouched back into his chair," I really enjoy our talks."

"You know, if you just followed the rules, you wouldn't have to keep staying here after school."

"Well call off your guard dog and we won't have a problem."

"Rogers is only doing what he's told." Fury takes out a detention slip and hands it to Tony. "See you after school."

Tony heads straight back to class and sitting down next to Rhodey.

"Detention again?" Rhodey laughs.

"That stupid student council president has it out for me, I swear!"

Rhodey shakes his head laughing then continues to work on the worksheet Tony's already finished.

~*~

Tony slams his locker shut, only to come face to face with Bucky Barnes.

"Don't do that!" Tony stumbles back. "I knew it! The whole council is out to get me!"

"I'm not here to write you up, that's Steve's job. I'm here to ask for a favor." Tony eyes him up.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because Fury had an emergency so I'm in charge of detention and depending on your answer, I might just move the class to the auto shop classroom and turn a blind eye to those who aren't just sitting quietly."

"You drive a hard bargain Barnes. What is it?"

"My dad gave me his old BMW, but it doesn't work. I don't fix cars but I figured you might."

"I may know a thing or two about cars."

"Dad said I can use anything in the shop to fix it as long as I fix it."

Tony was confused.

"Wh...Why doesn't your dad fix it?"

"Wants me to go into the family business. Come over after detention today, he's gonna stay at his girl's place."

"Fine."

Bucky smiled.

"Thanks Stark, I owe you one!"

"How about getting your boyfriend to tone down the write ups." Bucky laughed.

"It's not my fault Stevie pays extra attention to you."

"Wait! I knew it! He has it out for me!" Tony shouted after Bucky.

~*~

During lunch, Tony likes to sit outside and design tech on the bleachers.

"You should be eating."

"You should be minding your own business." Steve laughs and plops himself next to Tony.

"I'm not out to get you, you know." Tony snorts. "If you didn't break rules, I wouldn't need to write you up in the first place."

"What is this? An intervention?" Steve sighs.

"What happened to us Tony? We use to be good friends."

Tony closed his eyes. He remembers. Childhood friends was hardly the right term for it. Back when they were friends, Tony thought the world of Steve. Steve was always a little smaller than the other kids but always got into fight with those who were mean to Tony just because he had money.

Then in middle school, Steve got new neighbors. Tony liked the Barnes at first. Bucky's dad was a mechanic and Tony loved cars, but then Steve started to slowly forget to spend time with Tony.

It was always, "Sorry, Bucky wanted me over for dinner" or "Bucky's mom is a personal trainer. She's helping me build up muscle" and just like that, Tony was alone again, up until freshman year when he met Pepper and Rhodey.

Even in freshman year, Tony tried to talk to Steve, but he was more interested in his girlfriend Peggy. Everyone was right. Tony and Steve were just too different.

"We're just too different."

"You never cared about that before."

"It didn't matter until now. You have your friends and I have mine."

"Me, you and Bucky always hung out Tony!"

"Yeah, until it was just you and him." Steve looked devastated.

"We didn't mean to. You just lived really far and-"

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. It just happens."

"Tony, I want us to be friends again."

"I'm not in the mood to third wheel anymore Steve."

"We have to try. I can't just drop Bucky...there's gotta be some way! Tony...he's my friend."

"So was I."

~*~

"You should've just told him," Bucky said while cutting out letters for the poster.

"Not everyone is as bold as you Buck."

"What's so hard about it?" Bucky puts down his scissors, "Hey Tony, you remember how we use to be best friends? Well, I had a sexual identity crisis and was super in love with you so I hung out with my neighbor instead hoping it would go away."

"Bucky!"

"Do you think Hallmark makes cards for those?"

"I can't tell him that! I'm pretty sure he's dating Pepper!"

"He's not, I've asked."

Steve didn't know what to do. Avoiding Tony in the beginning was an accident. Steve always waned to look cool in front of Tony, but being significantly weaker and getting pummeled to death wasn't doing it, so he trained with Bucky and his mom. Then Steve had the DreamTM and began to avoid Tony like crazy, especially after his dad told him some guy at work was queer and that he was going to hell.

"I don't want to completely lose him."

"So writing him up is a better plan? Steve, the guy already doesn't talk to you. How much worse can it be?"

Steve thought about it. Bucky was right.

"I can't even get him alone."

"He's coming over tonight to fix my car." Steve perked up.

"Thanks Bucky!"

~*~

"You know, when you said old, I was expecting vintage, not a 2008 BMW."

"That was almost a decade ago, that's old to me!" Bucky opened the garage door. "I'm going to pick up the pizza. Pepperoni okay?" Tony nodded and picked up the wrench.

After five minutes of investigating, Tony agreed with Bucky. This car _was_ old.

"Tony?"

Tony jumped, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "That traitor." Tony turned around to face Steve.

"I thought about what you said...about pushing you away and you're right.  I did." Tony leaned on the front of the car and crossed his arms.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Steve faced the ground in shame, "at first." That got Tony's attention.

"You always looked at me like I was a hero but I was just some scrawny kid from Brooklyn.  I asked Bucky's mom to train me so I could beat people up for a change so I'd be the hero you thought I was."

"You were always my hero."

"I know I just...the way you looked at me...I felt like I didn't deserve it, and then I started having these dreams where I'd kiss you...hold you hand and uh...do stuff I had to pray to God for forgiveness for.  And my dad told me that gays were going to hell and I didn't want to lose you-"

"So you avoided me and went to Bucky and dated Peggy and continued to write me up."

"The writing up wasn't...I was just always watching you and you just kept breaking the rules."

Tony gave him a hard stare, as if asking "really?"

"I'm really sorry Tony...I...didn't want to lose you."

"You almost did."

Tony pulled him into a kiss and Steve realized he probably should stop writing Tony up now.

**Author's Note:**

> When your waifu uses your account more than you do...


End file.
